


Of thorned and scentless flowers.

by pararanch



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Search: www - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Mentioned EXO, Search: www
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Search WWW! AU where flower boy Nakamoto Yuta is one of Song Ka-kyung's small affairs. Her husband knows, but he remained silent because he loves her too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ever since I heard that Yuta used to work in a flower shop (fanfic life much to his otome game persona??? 🤣🤣), me and my friend keep thinking about this AU, especially when we know that Yuta has scorpio sun and moon on his astro chart. Special thanks to Giba!
> 
> And somehow I think that plot would suit so much with this Search WWW! AU. Well. It's obviously un-beta'ed hence the grammar messes lol, I'm trying. Let me know if you like it or not! ^^

The bell chimes rings as the door opened. The long black haired boy looked up from his book and hurriedly help the guy with kind smile, "Ah, hyung, why don't you use the backdoor to load up the fresh flowers?"

"I forgot to bring the keys — _again_. Well, thank you, Yuta," Yixing said as he put his bag on the back locker and started to wear his maroon apron, "I'm very happy that Kim ajusshi suddenly told me that he has early batch of peonies. Finally it's peony season again! A lot of people been asking for it lately."

"Ah, thank God. Even Lee-sshi been calling us early this day because he wanted to surprised his wife with her favorite flowers." Yuta said as he tied his hair and quickly cut the end stem of the flowers and move the fresh peonies to a bucket filled with fresh water.

"This early? We literally just opened 30 minutes ago," The dimpled guy chuckeled. "Taeyong haven't come yet?"

"He said he will be a little bit late because he has to write his exam this morning, hyung. I think he already texted you--?" Yuta said as he moved the bucket peonies side by side with calla lilies and english roses. It's smells so heavenly right here on that spot.

"Ah yeah, you're right. I just checked my phone — I haven't got the time to do so after Kim ajusshi called me," He chuckled again." Yuta-yah can you please help me to display these fresh flowers outside? So that people will know that several flowers are already in season. I will call Lee-sshi to let him know that we already have the peonies." 

"Okay, hyung." He picked up several David Austin roses and put it to a silver bucket and mixed it with fresh ruscus and baby's breath to keep it fresh even though ruscus and gypsophilia are basically available all season. He heard footsteps stopped behind him, and that's when he knows that a potential customer is looking at their shop and scanning the flowers that he currently displayed.

He stands up as he greets the customer, "Welcome. Are you searching for something in particular?" He smiled politely and that's when he noticed that this customer is probably a higher ups at one of the companies at the CBD at the next block ahead. He wondered silently why she's not with her private car or something as he didn't see any at the sidewalks. 

"It's okay, I'm just looking around. I don't really understand about flowers, though sometimes my acquaintances bring some as they stopped by for meetings." She said calmly. She touched her hair as she browsed the flowers selection outside the window display.

"Maybe you can bring this calla lilies for your office. It's not too much, your profesionalism wouldn't fade, yet it's still pretty," Yuta tried to hold his smirks as the women finally looked up at him. "The flowers, I mean."

The women chuckled, "You're way too young, you know." She said nonchalantly as she continue to browsing the flowers. "You might already guessed that I already have my own family, where I worked, and stuff."

"I'm just trying to make sales here, please," Yuta snorted as he released his tied hair. "Well?" He tried to locked his gaze with the women that currently wore sleek white shirt and dark brown suit pants. Just when she finally see his eyes, his boss calling from inside the store. 

"Yuta-yah, please come here for a sec. I need your help,"

The raven coloured boy tried not to rolled his eyes and quickly come inside the store, "Yes, hyung?"

"Please take the eucalyptus leaves from the refrigrator. We are currently running out of it in the display. " Yixing said as he busily checked each flowers and leaves on the window display.

As Yuta walked to the back room to take the eucalyptus leaves from the refrigerator, he heard the bell chimes, someone just walked in.

"Hello, I want to take this calla lilies, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day in the flower shop, that until the lady come in again to order arrangement for his daughter's graduation.

It's just another day at the flower shop. Yixing keep restocking, arrange the the flowers, and display, while at the same time calling the flower distribution companies and their partners asking if the flowers will arrive in time as scheduled. As part-timer, Yuta and Taeyong helping their boss arrange the flowers in the back room and refrigerator and also receiving orders from customer, either by phone of if they come by themselves. The three of them could arrange the bouquet of flowers equally beautiful, since Zhang Yixing already thought them well since 3 years ago. Though, sometimes old returning customers asked for Yixing's arrangement specifically, but Yixing didn't mind and never give them extra charges because most of them are his first customers. 

This evening, Yixing arrange a couple of standing display flowers for one of his oldest customer, Mr. Shim, for his grand child's inauguration, he delicately arrange pink stargazer lilies — stands for ambition and prosperity, red peonies — for good fortune, and he mixed it with dried hydrangeas, dried leaves, and pampass grass and arrange it prettyly.

"Woah, hyung, the standing flowers are very extravagant. Mr. Shim will be amused when he see it," Taeyong said as he removes the thorn in roses stems that Yixing just picked up that early morning.

"Well, Mr. Shim is one of our precious customer. And this is a special event for his grand child. You see, not everyday we could send a flower to a Governor Inauguration Party. And Mr. Shim must've really proud as his grand child will becoming the youngest governor in this country."

"Yeah, that's true. Just how genius is his grandson... At age 29...," Taeyong wondered and looked at his friend that quitely arranging several simple bouquets. "Yuta yah, what will you do at age 29?"

Without looking up at Taeyong at all, since he been listening to the conversation he casually replied, "I don't know. Maybe returning to Osaka; if the idea of becoming a trainee didn't worked out, maybe I will be a soccer instructor for children there." He shurgged.

"Wow such ambition you that you have, kiddo," Yixing laughed amusedly.

"I'm just being realistic here. Well, there's a ton of trainees here. Me and Taeyong just two trainees out of a bunch. We won't know if we could make it or not," Yuta said calmly. Being friends with him for 3 years already, Taeyong knows that Yuta didn't mean to give up any time sooner. He's just tired. And probably keep wondering when will his time come.

"Well, maybe you could learn from Mr. Shim's grandson. No matter how he received the silver spoon since the day he was born, if he didn't have the ambition, luck, and keep working hard, he surely won't be the youngest Governor in our country at age 29," Yixing said motherly as he stroke Yuta's middle length auburn hair. 

When Yuta want to throw back another reasoning, the bell chimes as they see familiar face coming in with his denim jacket and glasses that he kept wearing even though he already did LASIK surgery. 

"Oh my God, are we going to start an argument here —," Taeyong sighed. He just know if this friend join this conversation that they had earlier, it wouldn't end anytime soon.

"What? I'm just here to pick up my mother's reserved bouquet for my brother's debut," The boy with long, rabbit face, said annoyingly. 

"Here it is your mother's orders Doyoung-ah," Yixing quickly pick up the order. He didn't want to started bickering from these boys. "Please say my congratulation for Gongmyeong and your parents." Yixing smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, hyung." Doyoung politely bowed to Yixing and _really_ have the time to say, "Yah, Lee Taeyong, I don't what is your problem, but we will have a talk tomorrow." As he pointed his finger to the other boy.

"Really, Doyoung-ah? It's nothing big, really. You just go and attend your brother's debut event or soon you will be late," Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Doyoung's eyebrows are still furrowed.

"Yeaah, just go already, say congrats to Gongmyeong from the three of us! Byee!" Yixing softly pushing the tall boy to the exit door.

"Aigoo, you kids, why can't you stop bickering once and for all," Yixing untied his apron. "I'm already finish with my arrangements for the day, Taeyong-ah. Please call Mr. Shim's chauffeur to pick it up."

"Okay hyung", He picked up the phone in the cashier and start to press the number.

It's just Yuta at the front display when he heard the bells chimes again. He thought it would be Mrs. Lee or Mrs. Song who want to picked up their flowers, but no. It's the woman that he saw 3 days ago at the store front. The one who bought calla lilies.

He startled a bit when he greets her, "Welcome. It's been a while."

She just answer it with smile. 

She quitely browsed the store when Yixing got back from the back room with his bag. It seems like earlier he wanted to go back first and asked the part timers to closed the shop for him, but, alas, customer's comes first. With his sleek white shirt and soft kakhi cardigans, he greets the customer, "Good evening. Do you looking for something in particular today? Perhaps some calla lilies again?" 

"Well, actually. Tomorrow is my daughter's graduation... And I want to bring something for her. Do you have any ideas what kind of arrangement that could be perfect for her?" She said kindly, but her gesture and all really screams professional. Anyone would know in a flash that she's an important people in her industry. 

"Ah sure, what graduation it is, if I may know?" Yixing quickly opened up his invoice paper. 

Though Yuta is silently arranging his flowers, he listened to their conversation quietly.

"She's just graduated from Junior High. Well... She didn't like something too extravagant, maybe you could keep it low."

"Okay, I think medium sized dusty pink roses bouquet will be perfect for her. We will combined it with fresh ruscus and baby's breath. I'm sure she will love it," Yixing take a notes in the invoice.

"Sure no problem," She laughed as she caress her hair. "I don't understand flowers _at all. _So really, it's up to you."

"So, will you pick it up by yourself? Or maybe you need us to do the flower deliveries to your office or your daughter's school?"

"Oh you have that service? Sure. Please deliver it to this school's hall tomorrow by 10am." She write down her name and her daughter's school address in a paper given by Yixing.

"So, you will do the payment with card or cash?" 

"Card please," She give him her card.

And as Yixing process the payment he just realized something from the notes, "Ah Yuta-yah, Mrs. Song's daughter's school is really close to your school. Can you deliver the flower tomorrow?"

The raven haired boy considering a lot of things in his mind before he answer. _And where the hell is Lee Taeyong when he also have the same school with him?_

"Well, okay, sure, hyung." He smiled politely to Mrs. Song and his boss before he see the woman return his smile and said, Thank you so much. See you tomorrow."

She grazedly quit the flower shop and Yixing quickly said after he left, "Yuta-yah, please stop flirting with customers. _She has daughters, I swear to God,"_

"_Hyung, I'm not_ — You are the one who asked me to do the deliveries when Taeyong also go to my school!" Yuta said rationally.

"Whatever, I'm going to go home early tonight," Yixing chuckled amusedly and called Taeyong from the back room. "Taeyong-ah? Please call the customers that haven't picked up their arrangements." 

"Yeah, hyung!" 

"Please close down the store for me and keep it tidy as usual okay? Don't forget for tomorrow morning's deliveries!" Yixing give the invoice filled with Mrs. Song's contact data and delivery address to him and slowly quit the store.

"Thank you for your hard work boys, good bye!"

Yuta don't know what to do with his boss that prohibit him to flirted with the customers yet at the same time challenged him to do that.

He sighed as he finished all of his flower arrangements for the day.


End file.
